


Six Years

by holeinwallpart1



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Originally Posted on Tumblr, a-friend-spinel on tumblr, it ends kinda abruptly because that's when a thread would have started, mostly inactive now, this is for a roleplay blog lol, this wasn't written for a thread but it's based off the blog so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:54:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29422644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holeinwallpart1/pseuds/holeinwallpart1
Summary: Spinel tries not to get lonely, because she has the butterflies and flowers for company, and she knows Pink will be back soon. It's only been a couple of years.
Relationships: Pink Diamond & Spinel (Steven Universe)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Six Years

“One...two...three!” Spinel shouted at the warp pad with an expectant enthusiasm. Nothing happened. “One...two...three!” Still nothing. “Four...five...six...seven, eight, nine, teneleventwelvethirteenfourteenfifteeeeeeeen... okay, okay, it didn’t work this time!” she called back to a butterfly behind her, turning and running back to it. “But next time it will!” The butterfly responded by landing on her nose, and she giggled at the ticklish sensation.

“Wonder when she’ll be back,” Spinel pondered aloud to herself and her butterfly friend. “Probably busy with Diamond stuff.” As much as she admired her Best Friend, Spinel had to admit that Pink’s duties away from the garden made it really boring when she couldn’t be there. But that was okay! Pink must be reeeaaally close to getting her own colony, and then they could play together there all the time!

Besides, Spinel had other ways to entertain herself in the meantime! There were the butterflies, bees, and other pollinators. There were the worms in the dirt and the flowers! Spinel loved the flowers! She had tried making chains and crowns of them before, just to pass the time. Plus, they would have been really pretty for her and Pink to wear if she had come back in time! Pink was still gone for a while after that. Spinel would have to make new ones.

Pink really had been gone for a while. It wasn’t that long compared to a gem’s long lifespan, but that didn’t keep Spinel from missing her. If she had to guess, it was about six years since she had last seen her Best Friend. The longest time away yet.

Pink had Diamond things to do. Yes, they had a lot more time to play together in the beginning, but Spinel knew that sometimes Pink would have important duties that she had to do alone or with the other Diamonds. Especially if she wanted to earn Blue’s and Yellow’s respect. That would be a really important step towards getting a colony, and it would be nice for them to not be looking down on Pink all the time.

Spinel had other ways to play! At that moment, she was playing a game of hide and seek with some of the butterflies. The butterflies were pretty good at seeking, unless they got distracted, but not very good at hiding, since they either fluttered close to Spinel or landed on some flowers nearby.

Just as she was discovered in her hiding place high up on one of the pillars, Spinel heard a sound that was not unlike the warp pad, though not exactly the same. She eagerly rushed down to see if Pink was back, but much to her disappointment, the warp pad was empty.

Spinel was going to return to her game when she noticed someone else in her garden.


End file.
